There have conventionally been known printing apparatuses capable of carrying out so-called borderless print. In borderless print, plural print data each of which includes a background content with respect to the entirety of a print region are continuously printed on a long tape of recording medium in full color or in black and white and subsequently print results of the plural print data are cut off one by one.
In this connection, in a case where two print data to be continuously printed have different expression patterns (e.g., background color) at an adjoining portion where edges of the two print data adjoin to each other, print of a background pattern of print data first printed out can possibly affect print of a background pattern of print data next printed out. For instance, background color of the print data next printed out may be affected by background color of the print data first printed out at the adjoining portion and color mixture may occurs to the adjoining portion, especially on the side of the background color belonging to the print data next printed out. In that case, the print result of the print data next printed out contains color mixture at the border of the print result of the print data first printed out. Therefore, one of the print results is different from a print result a user has initially desired.
There has also conventionally been known a printing apparatus configured to compare an image content of print data to be first printed out and that of print data to be next printed out and to cut off a roll sheet at the adjoining portion of those two images to be printed out if both image contents are the same. If not the same, the printing apparatus is configured to arrange a margin region between them and to cut off the roll sheet at an inner position of a printed region by predetermined length with reference to a border of the margin region and the printed region.
If image contents of successive two print data are the same, the above-mentioned conventional printing apparatus is configured to cut the roll sheet at print border of the successive two print data. Thereby, print results based on the respective print data can be served in a form of borderless print. Even if not the same, the conventional printing apparatus is configured to arrange a margin region between the two print data so as to avoid color mixture at the print border of those. Thereby, print results based on the respective print data can be served in a form of borderless print without color mixture.
In the case where image contents of successive two print data are not the same, the conventional printing apparatus is thus configured to arrange a margin region between the two print data and to cut off the roll sheet at the inner position in the printed region by predetermined length with reference to the border of the margin region and the printed region. Therefore, in that case, print results based on the respective print data can be served in a form of borderless print, however, resultant size after cut off is smaller than user's desired size.